A Magical Honeymoon
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Kouichirou and Suguha are now married and are in Florida Disneyworld for their honeymoon, as they arrive at the hotel, they diced to have a little 'quote unquote' fun in thier room before going out to enjoy the magic. Rated M for sex


**Thought** **about doing this ever since doing the Dragon's fire story, anyway enjoy!**

 **Anthers** **note: If you are under 18, Do not read when the lemon signal come's up**

 **Atlantic Ocean, August 10th, 2026.**

Kouichirou was relaxing in his seat on the plane to Florida with his newly wedded wife Suguha sitting next to him with a blindfold around her eyes, he had been planning this trip for their honeymoon ever since he proposed to her at Kirito and Asuna's wedding two month's ago, he was taking her to her most treasured place in all the world, Disney-world Florida!

''So can I see yet?'' Suguha asked him, he smirked.

''No not yet'' he replied, Suguha groaned in response.

Suguha has always been a big Disney fan, the last time she went to Disney world was 5 years ago, she was 12 back then, he had kept it a secret from her all this time up until now, she had not a clue, not only that but he had gone out of his way to spare no expense on this Honeymoon, The Yukki's were a very wealthy family being his father once owned a company that designed VR games, he had booked their stay at the Newly build four seasons resort hotel for their three week stay and had arranged bookings for the most expensive dining during their stay and prebooked all her favorite rides with fast-pass's to skip lines, he smiled.

''She is so gonna love me for this'' Kouichirou thought to himself as their plane landed on the runway in Florida.

 **Florida Orlando, USA**

Kouichirou had now taken off blindfold at the airport, she looked around for a bit still unsure of where exactly they were.

''Where are we Kouich?'' she asked.

''You'll see'' Kouichirou smiled as they collected their luggage and made their way to the shuttle bus's area, the mourning sun radiating down on them with little dot's of cloud scattered around the sky, thankfully they both were wearing sunglass's, Suguha looked around for their shuttle.

''So where is our's?'' Suguha asked.

''Right down there'' Kouichirou pointed to the far end of the pathway, took her by the hand and walked her to the queue at the ticket gate for 'the magical express'(the exclusive Shuttle transport that goes only to Disneyworld) Suguha looked puzzled.

''Can you tell me where we are now?'' Suguha asked ''You haven't told me where our honeymoon is all throughout our engagement and It's hot over here!'' she added annoyed waving her hand at the heat of the climate and waving her new long blonde hair in the wind, she had her hair bleached from black to blonde during their engagement, Kouichirou just smiled, reached into his pocket and brought out two tickets, he handed her one of them.

''Read it'' he said, Suguha looked at the piece of blue and white paper and read aloud:

''This ticket grants the holder access to The Magical express all the way to...'' she stopped and widened her eyes at the last word, she looked like she was about to cry.

''Yes?'' Kouichirou encouraged her, she looked up to him, tears of joy streaming out her eyes.

''Di...Di...''Sniff'...Dis...Disneyworld Florida?! We're in Florida for our Honeymoon?!'' she cried, her husband nodded with a smiled, she crashed into him with a hug.

''Oh Kouich I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!'' she cried in happiness jumping up and down acting like a little girl, not caring that the others looked at the couple, Kouichirou blushed.

''Yeah I love you too honey'' he kissed her on the forehead, she pulled away.

''You missed'' she smirked and pulled him to her lips, they kissed passionately until she leaned into his ear.

''Remind me to 'thank' you when we get to our hotelroom'' she whispered seductively in his ear, he widened his eyes at her coyness.

Before long, the couple traveled on the shuttle and made it passed the entrance to Disney world, they stopped at the entrance to the Four season's hotel, Suguha looked shocked to see the new place.

''Wow, This wasn't here last time I came here'' she marveled at the large multistory building with the sign 'Four Season's Resort Hotel' over five gold stars.

''That's because it's new, only just opened'' Kouichirou explained, she smiled.

''Well, always open for something new'' she held his arm as they walked into the reception area, the gazed at the clean marble floor's, they could see their reflection, the looked up to see a giant crystal chandelier on the Disney decorated ceiling, they walked over to the reception area where the receptionist's were all busy talking to the other guests say for one who they walked to.

''Ah greeting's and welcome to the 'Four season's hotel'' he welcomed the couple in an american accent with a smile as was typical employment attitude for the Disney workers ''May I ask your name sir?.

''Kouichirou Yukki and Suguha Yukki'' Kouichirou replied.

''Ah the Yukki's'' the receptionist said looking at his monitor ''The newly wedded couple from Tokyo one of our Honeymoon suites, I hope your in for a magical stay!'' he said smiling

''That's why were here!'' Suguha exclaimed happily with an excited smile on her face.

''Excuse my wife here, she's hasn't been here in a while and she's very excited'' Kouichirou explained to the receptionist, he just smiled.

''Oh really? well welcome back little miss'' he said, the bell boy took their cases and dashed off to put them in thier suite.

''Now let me tell you a little about our hotel'' begun the receptionist ''We have 3 large pools just outside the main building with a lazy river around them, a tennis court and golfing area is located on the far right side next to the spa, we serve breakfast, lunch and dinner on the top floor steakhouse and buffet of the main building were at night you have a perfect view of the Magic kingdom fireworks'' he informed making Suguha smile so hard she nearly broke her jaw, he bell boy came back saying the luggage was now in the suite.

''Alright, now here's you magicbands'' the receptionist handed them two wristbands, one in red and one in green, Kouichirou handed Suguha the green one before he picked her up bridal style away from the reception area, his wife giggling like school girl.

''Have a magical time!'' the receptionist called out to them before they disappeared up the stairs and onto the honeymoon suite floor, he put her down outside the door and unlocked it with his magicband.

''Wow!'' Suguha exclaimed as they looked around the Honeymoon suite, everything was perfect, they had a super queen size bed, the pillows shaped like Mickey mouse's head, an oak wardrobe stood tall next to the mini fridge and safe, a 24 inch 4K plasma screen TV was perched up against the wall opposite the bed, there were painting's of Disney related characters, they looked in the bathroom were everything was made out of white marble, the sink, the toilet and a walk in shower, they looked at the bed again and noticed a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice with two glass's.

''Oh Kouich'' Suguha said with a loving smile ''You must have really outdone yourself with this room'' she said.

''Only the best for my beautiful wife'' Kouichirou said ''You deserve nothing less then that'' he held her close as they kissed passionately,they stopped and sat down on the bed, Kouichirou uncorked the bottle and poured them the champagne into the glass's.

''To Our marriage'' he clanked glasses with her and they both drank.

''So my love, what shall we do first?'' Kouichirou asked his wife, Suguha simply put down her glass and crawled to him cat style smirking evilly, he moved back a bit as she leaned into his ear.

''Fuck'' she whispered into his ear seductivly, his eyes widened and he blushed at her dirty talk, this wasn't their first time, they had been discretely having sex ever since Suguha's 17th birthday, they always used protection though to be safe whenever she wasn't sucking his dick or he was eating her pussy.

''Oh er, but, I thought you would have wanted to go to somewhere like Magic Kingdom or something'' he said, she smiled.

''Oh It's still morning yet, we have all day for that, beside's'' she unbuttoned her shirt halfway to reveal her G cup breast's held by a skimpy bra, she had always worn a too short bra on purpose to please him, he grew a tent in his trousers ''I still need to thank you for bringing me here'' she finished kissing him passionately on the bed with her on top.

''I see someone is happy to see me'' she smirked playfully eyeing his tent underneath his trousers, he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

''Wait let me get something first'' Kouichirou said getting up and looking in his suitcase for something.

''What are you looking for'' Suguha asked.

''For my condom's'' he replied, he always came prepared for any visit to her house or if she were to come around his house.

''Where are they?'' he asked himself himself ''I knew I packed them, Have you seen them?'' he asked Suguha, she smiled evilly.

''Yes, I threw them away'' she admitted, Kouichirou looked back at her with a look of dread ''You did what?'' he asked.

''I threw them away, I don't what you to use them anymore, not now we're married'' Suguha said, Kouichirou looked puzzled.

''You want to do unprotected?'' he asked, she nodded ''Why?'' he asked, she looked up to him.

''I want a baby Kouichirou, your baby'' Suguha confessed ''All I want is for us to be a family'' she said tearing up, Kouichirou saw this, he hated seeing her upset like this, It was time for him to step up, he has to spice things up now for them, he was going to give her the best sex in their relationship, he promised that he'd give her anything she wanted now that they're married and if that means starting a family with her, so be it, he smirked and walked to her.

''You know'' he begun, Suguha looked up to him ''Your the most sexiest swimsuit model in the world'' he said, she smirked playfully.

''Then why don't you fuck her then?'' she said as she took of all her clothes off in front of him, showing he flawless naked body, G cup breast's, a slim hourglass figure and an shaven pussy plus her big round ass, Kouichirou drooled at the sight of his young wife's body, but what do you expect from a swimsuit model? He took of his clothes showing her his toned, muscular body with an 8 pack ab's, she glanced up and down his body and laid down on her back on the bed.

''Come get me big boy!'' she seductively called to him.

 **Here's the lemon!**

Kouichirou wasted no time, he go up into bed on top of her and kissed her passionately, she moaned in delight as she put her arm's around his neck locking them in the kiss, he then went to kiss,lick and suck on her neck, she always loved this kind of foreplay before sex, she moaned at his actions and before long he pecked her body all the way down to her pussy lips, he stopped and looked to her.

''Is this alright?'' he asked her, Suguha nodded ''It's fine Kouichirou, do to me what you want, I'm your toy'' she said seductively.

''my pleasure, miss Yukki'' he smiled as he softly licked her pussy, making her gasp in pleasure, he continued licking and sucking on her enjoying the taste of strawberry gummy bears as he ate her pussy out, Suguha was really enjoying this, but then again she has always enjoyed sex with Kouichirou, being strapped down and used for his pleasure was more of a turn on for her ever since their first time, used to be she was so shy in general but since that night she's been more outgoing.

''Ah, ah, nah, ah, Kouichirou, your so good at this, ah, ah!'' Suguha moaned as her husband ate her cunt out like a buffet, he smiled devilishly.

''You haven't seen anything yet'' Kouichirou said before sticking his tongue deep inside her pussy and swirled it around inside her, she gasped at the action.

''This is new, ah, ah, ah!'' she said as she felt his tongue fill her up, though not as much as his dick ever did but the feeling was still good to her, he continued to lick and swirl his tongue inside his wife and even thrusting it back and fourth for extra pleasure, after about 10 minute's of this he pulled out and licked up all her juices in no time.

''How was it?'' Kouichirou asked.

''So good, But it's my turn now'' Suguha smirked as she pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, he knew where this was going, she looked at his almost foot long dick, grabbed id an started moving her hand up and down his prick, he moaned at her teasing handjob.

''Ready?'' she asked him.

''I'm always ready baby!'' he said putting his hands behind his back and closed his eyes ready to feel her suck his dick, though for a moment he felt nothing until he felt something soft and squishy around his cock, he opened his eyes to see Suguha wrap her enormous Breast's in between his dick, he widened his eyes.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

''Trying something new'' she replied before beginning to move her boob up and down his cock at a steady pace, Kouichirou groaned in pleasure every time she rubbed her chest up on his dick, she had never done this kind of thing before, though he would fantasize about Suguha titfucking him in his wet dream's back when they were still dating but was to afraid to ask her in case she dumped him, his eyes rolled back at the amount of pleasure from her titjob while Suguha smirked wildly, licking her lips and sucking the tip of his dick every time it came up between her tit's.

''Ah, ah Suguha, your so, ah, fucking, ah, hot!'' Kouichirou said.

''I know'' she said as she increased her speed.

20 minutes later, Kouichirou's dick was now leaking precum as Suguha licked it up, she knew what was going to happen soon, he was going to cum.

''Suguha, ah, ah, I'm gonna-'' he warned, Suguha just smiled sexily and squeezed her tit's on his dick as hard and fast as she could before, it happend, he came like a fire-hose on her face and chest, for nearly 2 minutes, she licked in all up in seconds though, Kouichirou breathed as if her just ran a marathon.

''wow...You just...Titfucked...me'' he said in between breaths.

''Yeah I did'' Suguha said happily, proud of herself for pleasing her husband so well'' How was it?''

''Amazing!'' he said ''I always wanted to try it with you'' he kissed her passionately, they kissed until he moved on top of her, they smiled evilly at each other as they new it was time for the main event, Suguha spread her legs out wide for him.

''Oh please Kouichirou, fuck me, fuck me until every last drop of your cum is inside me and don't be gentle either, fuck me as hard as you can'' she begged him, Kouichirou smirked.

''As you wish my Princess'' he replied before shoving his large cock inside her pussy and thrust in and out of her as fast as he could.

''Ah, Ah, Ah, oh yes, fuck me, ah, ah, ah harder'' Suguha moaned loudly as Kouichirou fucked her senseless on the bed, she was used to him being inside her as they did this almost every time they met after her 17th, Kouichirou groaned in pleasure as her 17 year old pussy's inner wall closed in like a vice around his 23 year old cock as he thrust in deeper, the couple locked hands and kissed as wet slapping noise's here heard every time Kouichirou thrust into his wife, the musky smell of sex began to fill up the room.

''oh yeah, you like getting fucked do you?'' he asked her ''You love being a sex toy for me eh? tell me you to!'' he said as he sped up his thrust's.

''Yes Kouichirou,ah, I love it, ah, ah I want you to do to me, ah, everyday, ah, from now on until we have, ah, a baby'' she replied inbetween scream's of pleasure.

they fucked for what seemed like hours until Kouichirou felt a pressure growing in his ball's and a throbbing and twitching in his dick, he knew what that feeling was, he felt it before climaxing into a condom before this moment.

''Suguha, I think I'm gonna cum!'' he warned his wife, Suguha smiled.

''Oh yes, ah, ah, cum inside me, ah, ah, please!'' she yelled before he released his semen inside her pussy, filling her up to the brim, after a while he fell off beside her on the bed as the recovered from the afterglow.

 **End of Lemon**

Kouichirou and Suguha breathed in a fast pace after making love, she moved to her side and place her hand on his chest.

''You were so amazing'' she said happily, he chuckled.

''You were awesome though'' he replied stroking her blonde hair ''What time is it?'' he asked, Suguha looked at the digital clock beside her side of the bed.

''Um...11:15am: she answered, Kouichirou's eye's widened.

''Oh shit! we better go! I booked us a VIP table for lunch at 'Be our Guest' in magic kingdom at 12am!'' he said while they put back on their clothes and magicband's.

''What about the sunscreen?'' she asked him holding a bottle.

''We have no time, we'll just put it on our face's and arms while we're on the bus to there!'' he said before putting on his sunglasses, grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door as she giggled at his eagerness to get out and enjoy the Magic.

 **End of the short story! Hope you enjoyed it! Review your thought's on it and I'll see you next time! Cheerio!xxxxoooo**


End file.
